1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved method and tool for removably retrofitting an elongated label leader into a slot of an overlay on a bound work such as a loose-leaf binder.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention constitutes an improvement to my "SELF-LOADING BINDER" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,472, issued July 21, 1987. Loose-leaf binders and other bound works may be conveniently provided with transparent overlays on the spines thereof which are sealed along their longitudinal edges to the spine. An elongated pocket or slot is defined between the cover and spine into which a label may be inserted to identify the contents of the bound work. This arrangement is highly preferable to conventional expedients such as affixing an adhesive label to the outer surface of the spine, since a label attached in the present manner is protected from wear and tear by the durable overlay.
Without the improvement disclosed in my prior patent, a label is difficult to insert into such a slot due to the length of the slot, and the fact that the overlay fits tightly over the spine. Attempts to insert a label into the slot will generally result in folds being created in the center portion of the label by the force used to push the label into the slot. Additional damage may also be done to the binder spine and/or overlay if a pen, paper clip, or similar sharp object is used to force the label into the slot.
The arrangement disclosed in my prior patent is illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2. A bound work, here shown as being a loose-leaf binder 10, includes an end cover or spine 12, and front and rear covers 14 and 16 which are attached to the spine 12 along longitudinal edges 18 and 20 thereof respectively. A transparent overlay 22 is sealed to the spine 12 along or adjacent to the longitudinal edges 18 and 20 to define a pocket or slot 24 between itself and the surface of the spine 12.
In order to enable a label made of flexible paper or the like to be inserted into the slot 24 for identification of the contents of the binder 10, a thin, flexible leader 26 extends through the slot 24 and protrudes therefrom at its opposite ends. As viewed in FIG. 1, the upper end of the leader 26 has a releasable adhesive portion 28 formed thereon which faces away from the binder 10. The leader 26 is long enough so that the ends thereof may be folded back over the spine 20, with the adhesive portion 28 on the upper end being releasably adhered to the facing surface of the lower end of the leader 26 as illustrated in FIG. 2. The ends of the leader 26 are thereby secured together in a convenient and compact manner over the spine 12 of the binder 10 for storage, shipping and sales.
FIGS. 3a to 3d are simplified diagrams illustrating how the leader 26 is used to insert a label into the slot 24 in accordance with my prior patent. These figures, as well as similar figures which will be referenced below, are not drawn to scale, but are compressed in the vertical direction to facilitate description of the invention.
As viewed in FIG. 3a, the lower end portion of a flexible label 30 is pressed down onto the adhesive portion 28 of the leader 26 and releasably adhered thereto. As illustrated in FIG. 3b, the lower end of the leader 26 is then gripped and pulled downwardly, thereby pulling the label 30 downwardly into the slot 24. FIG. 3b shows the label 30 as being pulled approximately half way into the slot 24, whereas in FIG. 3c the label 30 has been pulled all the way into the slot 24. The leader 26 is released from the label 30 by applying finger pressure to the overlay 22 at a position such as designated by a cross 32 to immobilize the label 30, and then pulling down on the leader 26 with increased force until the adhesive portion 28 releases or detaches from the label 30 as shown in FIG. 3d.
Although not illustrated, the leader 26 may be used to remove the label 30 from the slot 24 by inserting the leader 26 into the upper end of the slot 24 between the spine 12 and label 30 with the adhesive portion 28 facing the label 30. Finger pressure is applied to adhere the adhesive portion 28 to the label 30. The leader 26 is then pulled upwardly, thereby pulling the label 30 out of the slot 24 through the top (opposite to the direction in which the label was inserted into the slot).
The upper and lower traverse ends of the overlay 22 may both be not sealed to the spine 12, thereby providing the slot 24 with open upper and lower ends. Alternatively, the lower transverse end of the overlay 22 may be sealed to the spine as indicated at 34, and cut away at a central portion 36 which is slightly wider than the leader 26. This provides a stop for the lower end of the label 30, while still enabling the leader 26 to protrude through both ends of the slot 24.
In accordance with my prior patent, the leader 26 is assembled as an integral part of the binder 10 or other bound work by placing the leader 26 on the spine 12 of the binder 10, and fusing the longitudinal edges and lower transverse end 34 of the overlay 22 to the spine 12 using a high frequency sealing or other appropriate process.
It is desirable, however, to retrofit binders which have been manufactured with overlays and label slots, but not label leaders. These binders have one transverse end of the slot completely sealed in addition to the longitudinal edges, with only one transverse end of the slot left open for insertion of a label. Manual insertion of label leaders into the slots of such binders is impossible with one transverse end of the slot sealed.